life at the academy
by There's.Skittles.In.There
Summary: just life st the academy. hope u like it remeber review i tried to make it fairly funni so read
1. Chapter 1

Rose POV WATER FIGHT

Ever since I rescued Dimitri from the retarded blonde strogoi that day my life never seemed to get boring. What with me and Dimitri hiding our relationship. Well as much as we could but sometimes we couldn't help our selves. "Rose, get up I no your still in bed but your not going to miss my training today. If you're not up in 5 minutes so help me ill wet you" sounded that sweet Russian voice. I don't think ill ever actually get used to the effect Dimitri has on me. Even from through a wooden door I could still hear the teasing in his voice.

"Mkay…" was the only intelligent sound I could muster up. I could faintly hear the sound of retreating footsteps. I must've fallen back asleep because the next thing I no there was a rattle of keys and then someone was picking me up pyjamas and all and carrying me down the dhampir dorm hallways and then across campus.

"What are you doing" I asked groggily. I could hear the senior moroi whispering within their groups. I must admit I would whisper to if I saw Dimitri carrying around a barely conscious girl in their pyjamas especially when Dimitri was considered to be distant from every-body.

"I told you ill wet you" he laughed. With that I sat up so fast im surprised he didn't drop me. My mind quickly registered where we were. The middle of the elementary school! Where the pool was!

"PUT ME DOWN SHREK" I half screeched which of course made him laugh even harder. By now we had a huge group of followers consisting of seniors and elementary schoolers and were about 2 meters from the pool side already in the gate.

As Dimitri stood still just at the edge of the pool I took my opportunity to try and talk him out of it "come on comrade you no you don't want to chuck me in there" I begged desperately.

"Rose, Rose, Rose you just don't know me at all" he laughed seconds before he chucked me through the air towards the freezing water.

"DIMITRI" I screamed as I flew through the air. I landed with a huge splash that he neatly missed by hiding behind a senior moroi. "Aw man now im wet and cold. If I catch a cold I am holding you personally responsible mister and you will make me coffee every morning and…and…do my washing and make my dinner because ill just be to sick" I threatened well more like promised.

He playfully swallowed and then said "Bring it Com-rade" he mocked me. I playfully glared as I treaded the water. This pool is like deeper than my height and it's for freaking elementary kids. I thought to myself. Then I suddenly got the best idea, if I was wet than he was so going to be.

"Well since im up and wet can you at least help me outa here" I can't believe I said that with a straight face. Gosh he's rubbing off on me all this control it's kind of freaky. He eyed me suspiciously so I interrupted and said "Oh come on if I even try something you'll get all bad-ass Russian on my ass" I joked with him. He finally accepted that I wouldn't do any thing and so I outstretched my arm. Dimitri took my hand and for a split second the feeling of his skin on mine almost made me forget about pulling him in. HA ALMOST!!!

With a tug on his arm I pulled him to the freezing cold water where I already was. As soon as he resurfaced, I smiled at him. One of my breathtaking Rose smiles of course. For a minute we just stared at each other than at the same time we both realized the audience we had and so I flicked water into his face and then high tailed it outa there.

I was just reaching the edge when warm arms encircled me and threw me back into the cold depths. We kept flicking water at each other until we heard the high screeching voice and then the sound of fleeing students "BELIKOV, HATHAWAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THAT POOL WAKING UP ALL THE YOUNG CHILDREN. CARE TO EXPLAIN" Kirova. That's the best explanation for our panicky modes that were both in now. She was the headmistress here and one of the many reasons Dimitri and I can't let people know about our relationship. Hell, not even my best friend Lissa knows. "Fuck!" we both muttered at the same time while staring at each other. Of coarse he muttered in Russian. An he has to teach me that.


	2. Chapter 2

DIMITRI POV

Rose thought her community service was bad. Try having to baby sit the middle school kids. That's not the worst part. Some little girl called Jill seems to have this hero concept to Rose. That's understandable because who couldn't worship the ground that my Roza walked on. But the scary thing is she has got this creepy school-girl crush on me.

I never understood it. I remember Roza called me a god before but I always thought it was because of my fighting style, but this, this is creepy she follows me around like a sick puppy all lunch until the school bell finally rings. She is like a part time golden retriever. The upside to this is I get coffee every break. I no I no it's like child slavery but who could blame me she offered.

If only Roza and I noticed the scene we made last week. Maybe we could have avoided this punishment..

"Umm, here you go guardian Belikov the coffee I made for you to." Ah Jill was back. "Well thank you Jill" I thanked her and she blushed a bright Scarlett. The deafening ring signifying the end of lunch rang through the air. Ah saved by the bell, how cliché.

As my tortures duty was done for 70 minutes I decided to pay Roza a visit thankful the seniors had lunch when the juniors had class. As I walked to the cafeteria I got a txt from Rose saying to meet her in the gym because she had been slacking in her training. I smiled at the code we had made up really she wanted to see me and this was just the excuse we were using.

"Ah Roza, you're a site for sore eyes" I sighed as she gave me a welcoming hug and kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help myself she drove me crazy. So I let my guard down and kissed her again first a sweet kiss but it gradually worked to passionate. But Rose pulled away too soon in my opinion and I pouted. Rose just laughed and kissed my bottom lip. "Dimitri I really am here for training believe it or not im behind in my fitness because of our punishment" she stated firmly but I could see her inner battle. Half wanting to train and half wanting to just relax into my arms and complain about her day.

She eventually decided she was slacking and she bet me she could beat me out to the track and be first to finish 7 laps. "alright. What's the wager" I questioned as a gave in to her.

She clapped excitedly and then told me the only bet I would have to win because the price was to high "telling my mum about us" she whispered. I gulped but agreed nonetheless. She wished me luck then started a serious kiss. Half way through she sprinted off and yelled behind her "Dimitri your like putty in my hands as I know your greatest weakness" it took me a moment to realize she used a kiss to gain valuable ground in our race so I sprinted off after her.

Rose detoured around the cafeteria but I just burst through the door gaining many curious stares as I sprinted straight down the middle of the row of desks and burst through the other side coming side by side with Rose

"Ah Rose, silly, silly Rose" I laughed as we kept the same pace. We were neck and neck for 5 laps and at the start of the 6th Rose started pushing forward but I kept matching her pace. "you'll never beat me Roza I have longer legs than you" I told her on our final sprint down the straight. "Ah but comrade I play dirty" she called as she tripped me meters before the finish and the kart-wheeled across the finish.

"You planned this didn't you? How long were you planning to do that for? Huh?" I questioned as I playfully poked her ribs on the walk back to the now large group at the end of the track. "Hmm ever since our pool stunt" she replied rather cockily.

As soon as we got back we were bombarded with questions especially from princess Vasalisa. "I'm thinking this was a bet. And for Belikov to agree it means he couldn't not participate which means the wager was something he really didn't want to do. Am I right?" she enquired. I never realised before but every one thinks im anti-social. Huh I should defend myself well here goes nothing "yes the wager was something poor little rose hurt her head thinking about and it is something I really don't want to do so please don't make me please Rose im begging" wow that might work. Oh please, please, please work. "Oh please is has the mighty Rose found Dimitri's second largest fear?" she questioned with humour thick in her voice. "Fine" I grumbled. But before I went to tell Janine I bent down and whispered into Rosa's ear.

"But if I don't make your graduation tonight please come looking for me and when every one knows you will pay" I whispered desperately. "Oh comrade it's not that bad and im shaking in my boots" she laughed before sending me off to my worst nightmare. Janine Hathaway. As I walked off I heard the princess question rose "second largest weakness?"

"Janine uh hi would you like to come to the gym I uh have something to tell you in private" I stuttered. OH CRAP. How can I be scared of a short middle aged woman? Quite easily when it's Janine freaking Hathaway. "Belikov am I finally seeing you speechless. Does this mean you're about to tell me something important or are you scared of my reaction?" oh crap she knows stuff " umm both. You….uh….you see me and ……rose…….well im in love with her and her I so I just thought I should uh tell you before every one else" I whispered but judging her reaction she heard me. "YOU WHAT? HOW FREAKING DARE YOU" OH CRAP. ROSE YOU ARE SO DEAD.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose POV Graduation

"Sorry Liss I need to check on Dimitri" oh crap I said to much. "God you act like a couple seriously he doesn't ever smile or joke with me and he never accepts a bet or any thing" she ranted oh well here goes nothing "umm you see Liss we um sorta are a couple but please don't yell"

"You're what? Why didn't you tell me im your best friend and wow have you, you know"

"Well yer remember that time I almost killed Jesse. You should no it doesn't take 3 hours to calm a girl down." I laughed her expression was one of those OH MY FREAKING GOD YOU DID WHAT faces. Absolutely priceless. So I took this time to escape the further questions to tell her about the bet "he told my mum about us an hour ago and I want to see his bruises so bye Liss" I called over my shoulder while I ran out of my room to the gym were I was sure he would be.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said about the black eye and every thing" he spoke once I entered the gym. "Holy crap what did you get into a fight with her or something. Wow you look real bad-ass with your black eye you no" I laughed he had a wicked nasty bruise forming around his eye and a split lip.

He looked like a little kid sitting crossed legged on the floor with an ice pack on the side of his face. I walked over to where he was and sat in his lap and took the ice pack off to see the side of his face. He had a nasty scratch from his eye brow to his ear. I placed a little kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Well you got beat up by my mum but least it wasn't my face" I joked. He mock glared and then sighed into my hair. "At least we don't have to be in private any more" he told me and there was a hint of excitement running through his words. It was so contagious I couldn't help but kiss him.

As soon as our lips met the rest of the world disappeared it's probably why I didn't here Lissa, Christian, and Adrian enter the gym. Someone cleared there throat and we broke apart instantly. I smiled and laughed nervously at our little audience.

Christian wore a mask of shock while Adrian was completely jealous. Even though he already knew. Lissa. Well Lissa was ecstatic and wore a huge grin that should split her lips. "Um surprise" I laughed nervously to Christian who seemed to be over his initial shock. "Yer I'm surprised" Christian finally spoke up while lacing his fingers with Lissa's.

"When were you planning on telling me this? Did you know Liss? You should've told me!" that was Christian. Always worried about missing out on gossip. Lissa spoke up next. "Yer I no an- What the hell happened to you Dimitri" she asked while looking at the ice pack I was holding to the side of his face.

"Janine" he muttered. I must admit it was a good enough explanation. There was a chorus of 'oh's' telling me they understood perfect. "Aw doesn't mummy approve" snickered Christian that made Lissa punch his arm. "Shut up Christian" I snapped. He muttered an apology and then sat down pulling Lissa into his lap, mirroring our position.

We sat together for a good part of the afternoon talking and laughing until we decided it was time to get ready to graduate. Lissa and I walked away together leaving our men behind us in the gym.

Dimitri POV

I watched silently as rose walked through the doors to sit at the front of the gym ready for graduation. I let my eyes sweep over her body. Big mistake.

She looked gorgeous. Her hair was pinned in a loose bun with a few strands hanging out. She was dressed in none other than that little black dress from the night of victor's lust charm-Well I really did like that dress-It showed off her beautiful curves and the leg muscles she trained endlessly to acquire.

There was no need for make-up as her face was flawless but there was a hint of eye-liner and mascara no doubt Lissa's doing.

She caught me staring and walked over to wear I was standing with a smug grin on her face. "You know comrade I remembered how much you liked this dress and I thought 'why not shake it up a little and tease the poor man?'" she laughed.

"Tease is an understatement" I muttered. Some how she heard this and just walked away giggles escaping her lips, earning many curious glances to dart back and forth between us as she walked to her seat.

Rose looked completely spaced out until her name was called. She rose and stood before Brett the tattoo artist who would be giving her, her promise mark.

His eyes widened as he took in the two molnija marks already on her neck and the battle star. As Kirova stood in front of rose and read the oath she was to uphold. "Do you agree to protect the moroi- in this case Princess Vasalisa Dragonmire- no matter the harm that it will bring to you" she questioned

"I do." Rose stated firmly.

"Do you promise to always put them first?"

"I do"

"Do you accept the guardianship of Princess Vasalisa Dragonmire?"

"Hell Yeah….I uhh mean yes ma'am" she announced with a smile that a longed to see every day.

"well then I know call forward Guardian Belikov- you mentor- to present you with your very own silver stake and holster" she announced.

As I walked up the isle all eyes were on me and the stake I carried up to rose. As I reached her I gave her a hug that would look like a mentor saying good bye to his student and presented her with her stake.

"Thanks comrade" she announced so that most people would be able to here the nickname she had given me over the past year or so. I few people widened there eyes in shock as I simply walked away muttering in Russian.

I think they all expected me to make her call me Guardian Belikov or something. Ha silly people.

Rose POV

Dimitri and I were packing to go to the royal court as Lissa walked in announcing that they weren't going anymore. "What? Why not I thought you wanted to. What are you going to do other wise?" I questioned.

"Well Chris and I have been offered a job here as teachers and we took it. Don't worry you to lovebirds will still be together as our guardians except we sorta told them you could teach the junior novice class fighting and stuff" she stated matter of factly.

"Cool I guess. Well so much for leaving this place behind" I said out loud "you don't mind huh Dimitri? I mean of course you ignored every school girl crush when I first got back. I teased

"Except for one. But how could I say no she must've been the prettiest girl I had ever seen. Oh and what a set of lungs she had always mouthing off" he teased back.

"EWW royalty here" Christian announced as he walked through the door seeing us kiss each other. We broke apart slowly.

As he kissed Lissa I interrupted "EWW royalty here" I imitated him in a high voice.

I could tell this was going to be a very fun life. Christian being the super retarded flame-boy. Lissa being well her normal self and Dimitri and I just being together. And to top it all off little junior novices in training yup a lot of fun.


End file.
